universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is a recurring antagonist in Super Mario Bros., appearing as one of the three secondary antagonists (alongside Chica and Foxy) in a debut episode Five Nights. Biography Bonnie is an animatronic rabbit and one of the bandmates in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria along with Freddy Fazbear and Chica. Like Freddy and others, Bonnie is gone hay-wired and kills victims who come into his territory at midnight. Early Life Before becoming Bonnie, he was named Jeremy who attended a birthday party at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, at some point, William Afton disguised as Spring Bonnie, lured him and three children into the backrooms from the restaurant where he murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics were released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts, and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes, and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. When this theory is explained, the backstory will reveal in the series. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Bonnie first appears in ''Five Nights. When Mario and Toad arrive in the pizzeria, Bonnie and his friends start moving in the dark after lights go out. Later through the rest of the chase, Bonnie is defeated along with Freddy and friends after being crushed by a pillow, resulting the pizzeria to be shut down. Gallery ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie_profile.jpg Bonnie_merchandise.jpg FNaF1Poster.png Show_stage_nocamera.png Animatronics_looking_at_the_camera.png|Animatronics looking at the camera. Cam1B_bonnie1.png Scary_Bonnie.png|Scary closeup of Bonnie Bonnie_run_trailer.gif 188.png Bonnie Says Hi.gif Endoskeleton.jpg Screenshots Vlcsnap-2019-07-30-22h55m51s661.png|Bonnie with Freddy and Chica in a show stage. Vlcsnap-2019-07-30-22h56m11s292.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-30-22h59m20s738.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-30-23h01m43s811.png|Bonnie jumpscares Mario and Toad. Trivia *When this theory is explained, Jeremy was a enigmatic child who had been killed and possessed into an animatronic, which is Bonnie himself. the backstory will reveal in the series. The pizzeria is announced to be shut down. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Crossover Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Undead Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid